The present invention relates to a magnetic fixing member capable of being removably fitted in a package box made of paper, which accommodates therein a wrapping film for wrapping foodstuffs, an aluminum foil, tissue paper or the like (hereinafter referred to as the "wrapper"), and attaching the package to a vertical surface of, e.g., a household refrigerator.
The wrapper described above is usually stored in a paper package box and, when not used, the paper box is put onto a shelf or into a drawer, and is taken out whenever the wrapper is to be used. Though it is desirable to eliminate the trouble of taking out and returning the package box from and onto or into the shelf or drawer whenever the wrapper is to be used, no conventional paper package box can satisfy such a need.
The vertical side or front surface of a household refrigerator, for example, is a convenient fitting place for the package at which acess to the box is not hampered. When the paper box is fitted to such an iron surface, a magnet has been used conventionally. Therefore, it is possible, in principle, to removably and magnetically hold the paper package box itself on the vertical side surface by the force of magnetic attraction by bonding onto the surface of the paper box directly a ferrite type rubber magnet obtained by mixing and kneading a synthetic rubber or a polymer resin and ferrite magnet powder, rolling or extruding and the molding the mixture. However, if the rubber magnet is attracted onto and below the side panel of the refrigerator for a long period, the mating attraction surface of the refrigerator may get darkish, and such darkish areas cannot be removed easily by cleaning. The dirt becomes particularly remarkable on a white surface.
If a replaceable fitting member is desired, it is possible to employ an arrangement wherein a screw shaft implanted in a fixing member is pierced from inside through the paper box to project outward therefrom and to fit a pin magnet or the like to the screw shaft. However, the trouble of piercing or screwing has not at all been accepted by customers.